Overworked
by Tacpebs
Summary: Tony wasn't feeling well, but he wasn't about to tell anyone.


**Disclaimer: None of the Avengers belong to me.**

 **Summary: Tony wasn't feeling well, but he wasn't about to tell anyone.**

 **Warning: Slight scare in the mention of death, but nothing serious.**

 **Just a little sick Tony I wrote.**

* * *

 **Overworked**

Tony had been working late last night, again, knowing he has a press conference along with the other members of the Avengers Initiative early in the morning. He was used to no sleep between projects so this wasn't anything different for him. Normally the makeup ladies would help him cover up his visible lack of sleep and any other bruises he'd gotten from Avenger work and he'd look like his usually fabulous self, but there was something off this time. He forced himself away from his latest project with an hour and ten minutes to spare. Getting cleaned up and clothes on before he had to be at the conference. Everyone else had gone ahead without him as they were used to his fashionably lateness, but Pepper was still glaring at him when he finally made it into the building. In his defense, he'd spent at least ten minutes just being sick in the bathroom and coughing. When he was finally able to leave, he was dizzy and could barely breathe let alone make it out of the bathroom. Jarvis thought it best that he didn't go to the conference, but Tony being Tony told him to shut up and mind his own business.

"Cutting it closer than usually aren't you Tony?" Bruce commented as Tony joined them back stage.

"Yeah… makeup ladies were having a hard time covering up some of the bruises." Tony commented clearing his throat and forced a smile as they made their way on stage.

As far as the Avengers were concerned, Tony was pretty much the speaker and face for them. He answered any and all questions he was able to. If there were questions for the other members, he stepped back to let them answer, but the majority of the time was spent with him front and center. About fifteen minutes in, Tony started to feel a tickle in his throat and his hands shook a little. He was able to keep that hidden by speaking with his hands, gesturing a little wider than usual, and sipping a bottle of water he had brought with him. Another fifteen minutes and he knew he had to wrap this up quickly.

"Well, I hope all your curiosity and questions have been answered, we'll be going now." Tony said a turned to leave off the stage.

The news reporters weren't exactly happy about it and bombarded him with more questions, but Tony had managed to get off the stage and made his way to the back. Several reporters tried to follow after all the other Avengers, but were held back by security.

"I think that went rather well." Steve admitted.

"Yeah, kind of surprised honestly." Clint commented.

Natasha didn't say anything. She merely kept her eyes on the retreating form of her friend and fellow member.

"I think I see someone I know. If you'll excuse me..." Bruce said and went off to speak with someone.

"So Tony… Tony?" Clint started and then questioned.

"The man of Iron has gone to relieve himself I believe." Thor stated.

"Oh. Any chance we feel like a little lunch or late breakfast? I don't know about the rest of you, but I was kinda nervous and I skipped breakfast." Clint commented.

"A second breakfast would be most rewarding." Thor replied.

"Something's wrong." Natasha finally stated.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"We've been standing here for twelve minutes and Tony hasn't come back yet." She replied and started for where she believed Tony had gone to the restroom.

Not waiting for a moment, she barged into the Men's restroom and stopped.

"Clint! Go find Bruce!" She yelled and ran over to her fallen comrade.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he entered the restroom.

"What has befallen the Man of Iron?" Thor asked as he walked inside as well.

Clint had gone off to find Bruce and was starting to hate he wasn't able to find him as quickly as he had hoped.

"Tony? Tony can you hear me?" Natasha asked calmly.

Tony was currently seated on the floor of the bathroom, slouched against the far wall being held up slightly by the corner of the wall he had fallen against. His head leaning forward against his chest, his hands spread out beside him. He looked dead. You couldn't tell how pale he really was because of the makeup, but Natasha was too busy trying to get him to respond.

"Bruce!" Clint yelled when he finally found the man. "I've been looking for you everywhere. We've got a situation."

"Uhh… I apologize Dr. Kneel. Seems my assistance is needed elsewhere. It was good to speak with you. I look forward to more of your research." Bruce said all while somewhat following Clint before he turned to actually follow.

The two made it back to the restroom and saw that Thor was standing outside as if guarding it.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"It would seem something has befallen the Man of Iron." Thor stated before moving to let the two of them in.

Once inside, Bruce could see Natasha still trying to rouse Tony and that Steve wasn't sure what he should do.

"What happened?" Bruce inquired.

"Tony seemed a little off while he was playing nice with the reporters. After we all left the stage he went to the bathroom. I noted the amount of time that had gone by and realized that he hadn't come back. When we got here, he was like this. He's also been nonresponsive." Natasha responded.

Bruce quickly fell into doctor mode and set about checking Tony's pulse and noted how rapid it was moving. He checked whether or not Tony was getting enough oxygen. He checked his pupil reaction and noticed the clamminess of his skin.

"Tony? Tony?" Bruce tried. "Steve I'm gonna need you to carry Tony out of here. Clint, can you and Thor make sure the coast is clear to the back entrance?"

"Sure." Steve and Clint responded.

Clint set off to let Thor know what was being asked of him. Natasha took over watching the door to the restroom and ended up sending a few people away. Once Clint and Thor gave the all clear, Steve reached down and collected Tony into his arms.

"He's getting kind of warm Dr. Banner. Is that normal? Steve asked.

"No. No it isn't. I don't have the equipment to check his temperature either." Bruce remarked.

Steve carried him all the way to where Happy had parked the limo and all of them collectively got inside before heading off for the tower.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I have a few, but I think Jarvis might be better suited for helping me narrow them down." Bruce responded.

They arrived to the tower not thirty minutes later only to see that more reporters were waiting for them there.

"Shit. How are we going to get inside?" Clint asked.

"Can you take us around to the other entrance Happy?" Bruce asked.

"You got it!" Happy responded and tried not to hit anyone as he maneuvered around the press.

Jarvis allowed them inside and quickly returned the gate back to as it was before the press attempted to gain entry. The team quickly made their way out of the limo and into the elevator. Bruce was having Steve carry Tony up to medical so they could see what was going on.

"Jarvis, can you run a scan on Tony from here?" Bruce asked.

"My scanners indicate that Sir is suffering the start of some kind of chest infection. I am unable to determine whether it is bronchitis or pneumonia." Jarvis stated. "His temperature is reaching very high levels. He's…"

Before Jarvis could explain it, Tony started convulsing in Steve's arms. Steve quickly, but gently, placed Tony down and everyone moved around so that they weren't in the way. Trying to give Bruce as much space in the small enclosure as they could, they each held their breath as they waited for the convulsion to stop.

"How long?" Bruce asked once Tony finally stopped.

"I got Forty-five seconds." Natasha responded.

"As did I. Sir's breathing has lowered as well. I would ask that you quickly give him oxygen when you are able. Also, Dr. Fuller has been notified to meet you in medical." Jarvis said.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Steve once again took Tony into his arms. He placed him on the bed that Bruce indicated and moved back. The rest of the team, unsure what to do, moved to stand in the doorway until given further instructions.

"Steve, can you stay to help me move him? Natasha, I could use an extra pair of hands. Clint, can you grab a bucket and fill it with ice? Thor… start praying to your gods and show Dr. Fuller to this area when he arrives please."

With that, everyone began to move. Natasha helped Bruce get Tony's suit off while Steve moved him this way or that. She had just gone to get him something to cover with when Thor returned with Dr. Fuller.

"What's happened? Bring me up to speed?"

"Dr. Fuller, Jarvis informed us that Mr. Stark has the starting of a chest infection and I'm worried it could be pneumonia. He also suffered a seizure on the way here."

"Sir was also vomiting and coughing earlier this morning. I had advised that he not go to the conference, but he went anyway." Jarvis revealed.

"Let's get this temperature down, some fluids in his system, and some oxygen. Mr. Stark? Can you hear me?" Dr. Fuller asked.

Seemingly as if responding to the doctor, Tony attempted to turn away from him, but Steve caught him thinking he was about to fall off.

"Gonna… sick." Tony managed before vomiting slightly over the side of the bed.

Steve managed to move in time and didn't get any of the sick on him.

"We'll need to get nausea medicine in him as well." Dr. Fuller requested.

He had a team, but they seemed to be moving slow, or something. He was glad to have the help of the Avengers as he did while he could.

Four hours later found Tony resting quietly and the team gathered around him in various spots. It was a struggle, but they'd managed to get Tony's temperature down and kept him from vomiting. He was going to need at least a week or two to get over the pneumonia.

"He's probably overworked himself again." Bruce said.

"When will he learn he doesn't have to do everything by himself?" Steve asked.

"He's got teams all over the place and in place should the need arise. It's not just Avengers work, but his company work as well." Natasha commented

"Not to mention all the side jobs he's been doing for the military and anyone else we probably don't know about." Clint added.

Everyone sighed and looked lost in his or her own thoughts. Thankfully the team could handle everything else dealing with Tony, but they weren't leaving him alone any more thanks to previous attempts of self diagnosing and deciding that he was healed when he just started to feel better. When Tony was really truly feeling better and actually capable of doing things again, they all were going to have a long talk.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Until next time…**


End file.
